1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment relates to methods and systems for detecting heart information (PPG) based on extraction of micro-movement information of a human body, and more particularly, to a method and system for extracting micro-movement information from a movement generated from an anatomical structure by using a non-invasive camera and extracting heart information from the micro-movement information.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Recently, extraction of several pieces of bio-information from a human body has been continuously studied. In particular, many researches into non-invasive bio-information acquisition and sensing techniques have been actively conducted. In particular, various researches using a wearable device and a camera are being conducted.
Micro-movements of a human body do not appear to the eye. In particular, a minute facial expression appears even when making a face, and this facial expression is referred to as a micro-expression. The micro-expression is an instantaneous and unintentional facial expression, or is instantaneously made according to an unconscious emotion or reaction state. In other words, the micro-expression is not an intentional facial expression but a movement that is made according to a biological reaction or mechanism.
In particular, a movement, shivering, and the like of such a micro-expression are used to recognize an emotional state of a human, and accordingly the micro-expression is used in implementing a feedback system (FACS).
This micro-movement of a human body appears also in parts of the body other than the face. Movements of a body cause a mechanical (instinctive/inconscious/physiological) change due to the gravity of a cardiovascular system and a respiratory system. A physical change is delivered to a central nervous system via a afferent pathway, such as a vision, a somatic sense, an autonomic nerve path, or a vestibular signal, and thus the movements of a body occur via appropriate responses to blood vessels, heartbeats, and respiratory muscles.
In particular, a vestibular system is an anatomical system that is connected to several systems of a human body and is able to keep a sense of balance, and accordingly is considered to generate movements by keeping a sense of balance about several responses. A vestibular system is controlled by various anatomical organs, such as a vestibular-oculomotor system, a vestibular-spinal system, and a vestibular-autonomic nervous system, and reacts under the influence of various organs, such as an autonomic nervous system, a cardiovascular system, and a respiratory system. Thus, a method and system for extracting bio-information as micro-movements via back-tracking of the above-described reaction of the vestibular system via a camera and extracting heartbeat information from the micro-movements is proposed.